Talk:Seddie/@comment-2129477-20110408071847/@comment-3323657-20110408081124
How can you say the promo's don't have much Seddie in them? O.o That's all they are. I...I can't even begin how to explain how obvious these promos are and how it's so obvious that Seddie is gonna happen. Let's just start with the fact this episode is called iOMG!!!!!!!!! Brad and Sam getting together isn't an "OMG" but, Sam and Freddie getting together is! I'll admit if Sam and Gibby were to start going out that would be beyond an OMG. But, I highly doubt that will happen. Also, in almost everything and by everything I mean everything that has to deal with this episode, the interviews, promos and other resources, they say "You won't believe who Sam is in love with." Now, I'm not saying Seddie is definitely gonna happen, but I'm pretty sure Sam is in love with Freddie and I'm also sure Seddie will be happening sometime in the future, preferably the near future. & Like you mentioned, Dan and Jennette have hinted Seddie. Jennette said something about the 310 episode, not actually what but something she said involved Seddie. She also said she couldn't answer if Sam and Freddie were ever gonna date in iCarly and then added a "wink, wink" Oh and I'm not sure if you've seen the pictures on nick.com ( Here I'll give you the link: http://www.nick.com/pictures/icarly/icarly-iomg-pictures.html ) One of the pictures is of Sam and Brad together, but with Sam looking in the other direction. Here is what it says: New Beau? There's a cute-as-can-be hunky heartthrob (Brad) standing right in front of you, Sam! But I guess you have your eyes on someone else... (Freddie is on the other side.) You can see that in this picture: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:Seddie_21....jpg & There is another picture showing Sam and Freddie with this description: Serious Seddie OMG! Don't you just love these super serial moments between Seddie? We can't wait to see what happens next between them! Plus, there is another one that doesn't scream Seddie, but it says a little something. It's a picture of Sam outside all alone (Which Dan mentioned in his fun facts is how the scene where Sam and Freddie talk starts out) and this is what it says: Lone Ranger Don't be sad, Sam! We know crushes are hard. But you never know...things just might turn around:). And another thing, Miranda said there will be new relationships in season four and there are only two episodes left. & Creddie is not "new" But, Seddie is. Andddddddddddddd Nathan Kress said in an interview that this episode would make a lot of people happy and some people unhappy. I'm thinking the Seddiers will be the happy ones and the Creddiers will be the unhappy ones. So, as you can see, there are a lot of signs pointing towards the relationship that is Seddie. Gosh, you people need to believe in Seddie. I'm so sick of everyone doubting Seddie and admit it that it's finally happening! Either that or go see a doctor because I'm afraid you're going blind. (: I don't mean to be a jerk, but I'm just stating the facts. :p